Czxz
tal Aliases 443 dfd Relatives peter jukiajdksl Biographical information Marital status djijfk Date of birth fdf Physical description Gender daDS : "The Greatest whore houses and brothels in all of Rione are to found in the City of Aquelia" : : ― Zorzi Talleyrand to Sakura Zardashiansrc The Zardashian rulers were originally the ruling dynasty of the isles of SkyDash. The Islands of Skydash were a series of islands located of the coast of present-day Aquleia. The people of the islands were home to an advanced civilization which lived in great prosperity wealth and peace in stark contrast to the mainland which suffeffered greatly during the age of darkness. Founding and Pre History The Zardashian had Dynesty ruled the Skydash islands since before history was recorded by the humans of the Zalarousi Region. The Islands were home to an advanced civlization which lived in abundent peace, prosperity and wealth. However in the year 204 ZD Two great and unpresidented natural diasters occured on the isles of SkyDash when a number of volcanoes began erupting together this caused many to flee for the shelter of the coast. A very small number of people managed to escape in boats to the main land just before another natural distater struck which was a tsumani which caused the all the isalnds to flood and sink to the bottom of the sea. And the great civilization its knowledge and all its power was lost to the sea until the end of time. Members Vassal Kingdoms of the Empire * In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Orys Baratheon was the rumored bastard half-brother of King Aegon I Targaryen, the conqueror of the Seven Kingdoms. Orys led an army which slew the last of the Storm Kings, Argilac the Arrogant, and captured his castle of Storm's End. For his loyal service, Orys was made a lord and allowed to found his own Great House, marrying the daughter of Argilac and taking his sigil and words for his own. At just under 300 years, this makes House Baratheon the youngest by far of the Great Houses. House Baratheon has ruled over the tempest-wracked southeastern shores of Westeros, the area known as the Stormlands, ever since. It has produced a number of great and notable warriors, such as Ser Lyonel Baratheon, the Laughing Storm, and married into the royal House Targaryen several generations ago. When Robert Baratheon's betrothed, Lyanna was kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen, he was enraged and raised his banners in rebellion against King Aerys II, along with Lyanna's brother (and Robert's best friend) Eddard Stark. They were joined by several other houses in a civil war known as Robert's Rebellion. Robert's army smashed the royal host at the Battle of the Trident and put it to rout. The treachery of House Lannister delivered the capital at King's Landing to Robert. With Lyanna killed during the war, Robert agreed to marry Cersei Lannister in gratitude for her father's pledge of fealty. Robert became King and he made his brother Stannis (one year younger than him) the Lord of Dragonstone, the ancestral island stronghold of the Targaryens, and his youngest brother Renly (fifteen years younger) lord of the familial seat at Storm's End. In a very minor difference to the books, the TV series spells "Argilac" as "Argalic". It is not clear if this is an error or a deliberate change. Another difference is that, after crowning himself King, Renly doesn't alter the colors of the Baratheon sigil. Following the death of Robert and Renly, the only surviving members of House Baratheon are Stannis, his wife, and his daughter Shireen. No mention has been made in the five current novels of any surviving cousins, who might make claim to rule of House Baratheon. Robert is rumored to have fathered over a dozen bastards, but they are not considered legitimate heirs. Robert does have one acknowledged bastard, Edric Storm, whom he acknowledged because his mother was a member of the nobility. Robert had no part in raising him, sending him to foster at Storm's End. In the TV series, their banner depicts a stag with a crown around its neck, while in the novels, the crown is above its head. The original stag sigil used by House Durrandon had a crown, but when Orys Baratheon took the sigil for his own the crown was removed because the Baratheons were not kings under the Targaryens. The crown was only added back nearly three centuries after Robert deposed the Targaryens and usurped the Iron Throne. Even in the TV series, during Bran Stark's history lesson in Season 1, he explicitly states that the stag in Baratheon heraldry only gained a crown after Robert became king. Houses to House Baratheon in the books, yet to appear in the series: * House Buckler of Bronzegate * House Cafferen of Fawnton * House Fell of Felwood * House Mertyns of Mistwood * House Penrose of Parchments According to the TV series official pronunciation guide developed for the cast and crew, "Baratheon" is pronounced "Buh-RATH-ee-un". See also * House Baratheon on A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References